


A Proposal and a Fortnite Dance

by Kian051001



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack Fic, For Jhay, M/M, Mineta dies in the snap, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kian051001/pseuds/Kian051001
Summary: Jhay told me to write a crack fic for Tododeku. So I did. Oops. They paid me money for this.





	A Proposal and a Fortnite Dance

Midoriya sat with Bakugou searching through marriage proposals on Youtube to try and work out how to propose to his boyfriend “the half-and-half bastard” as Bakugou liked to call him-Shouto. He smiled thinking back on his times with Shouto fighting the League of Villains, the Sports Festival everything that led them to this point.  
“Hey Midoriya,” Said Mineta, who was not previously here but the author decided to add because funny moments, “You should do a Fortnite dance and propose to Todoroki-Kun like that.”  
“That’s a great idea!” Midoriya said, not understanding how stupid that idea truly was.  
“It’s your funeral.” Bakugou, the clear voice of reason, muttered.  
“What do you mean? He loves Fortnite and he loves me.” Deku whimpered  
“He tolerates Fortnite and he might just start tolerating you soon.” Bakugou replied  
And so, the stupid plan was set in motion, Deku was to perform a Fortnite dance and propose to his long-time boyfriend.  
Anyway, it was time for him to go on patrol. He was ready to meet his mentor, Gang Orca, to go on patrol with him. He’d thought that a strong mentor would be great for a One for All user like him, All Might’s own suggestion, but his asscheeks were kept alerting the villains because he was just that thicc. Midoriya had grown to hate that feature of his mentor, but the mentorship programme for the former 3-A students was almost over, thank God, they would finally be their own pro-heroes.  
He finished the long day of epic victory royales against villains to come home to his boyfriend. He was ready. He sat Shouto in the middle of their sofa and looked him directly in the eyes before playing a bass boosted version of the Fortnite default song and default dancing in front of Shouto before seemingly going for another clap and then dropping to one knee.  
“Shouto Todoroki, my one true victory royale, will you marry me?” Midoriya asked  
“Yes!” Shouto looked overjoyed at the mating dance and then the proposal.  
Shouto took him into his arms and kissed him the passion of the kiss erupted into a flame that came out of Shouto’s body burning off his clothes. He moved into their bedroom and began to strip Midoriya naked.  
Across the universe the one true epic poet Thanos snapped his fingers and as Shouto’s lips touched Midoriya’s peepee he turned to ash. Midoriya began to cry and used his epic powers as a fully realised One For All user to teleport across the universe and he punched Thanos in the face.  
Thanos instantly died, but Midoriya forgot that he couldn’t breathe in space so as his last action he began to default dance on Thanos’ corpse.  
Now that was truly epic wasn’t it folks. Bakugou and Kirishima fucked on Shouto’s ashes and Bakugou exploded inside him. Thank you for reading this shit. I hope you’re happy Jhay. I love you thank you for giving me money. Now go do your thing and uh, dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me a coffee for more of this:ko-fi.com/kianslashathena  
> Follow me on Twitter: @Dear_Katsuki_  
> Follow Jhay on Twitter: @Tododeklance


End file.
